


Calling

by Foxinator



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Gen, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxinator/pseuds/Foxinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vi can tell the moment it happens. Set during 7.22 "Chosen." Gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A fill at Comment-Fic for 3am-moonlight's prompt "Slayer Sense."

Vi can tell the moment it happens.

Never mind Kennedy rushing in with the scythe, or that her punches suddenly land twice as hard. It's a core part of her, like she's suddenly different from inside to out. All of a sudden she feels all of the monsters around them. They skritch and scratch at her gut from inside her, make her skin crawl and pulse and wriggle. But all this doesn't matter, because she knows what to do now.

All that training they'd gone through those last months doesn't even register in her mind. Doesn't even matter now. It's a part of her. The calm, the strength. Everything makes sense.

When one of the beasts grabs Vi's arm, she doesn't even think about Spike, or the panic she'd felt when he'd touched her during practice.

She was the prey then. Now she's the predator.

Vampire. Slayer.

She lets the Turok-Han guide them through the first steps of the dance before she smoothly takes the upper-hand. Swoosh. No head.

She spins around, stake through the chest. Simple. Easy. Clean.

Heart and head. Cut and stab. Wait until the dust, but only just. Move to the next.

Don't need to look or think or feel. It's in her bones, now. A sixth sense. Her sword hits its mark each time, as though she's done this before. This morning she hadn't, but now she has had thousands of years of practice.

When she turns, when she plants her feet, when she swings her sword, there are thousands of ghosts guiding her motions. They've all done this before. She's all done this before. And her sisters around her, they've done this too now.

The monsters won't win. She can sense it.


End file.
